Urges
by BubblyAmericanWriter1
Summary: For the “Off the Page” Lemon Contest. A love that would never work, a job that is to be taken seriously, and an urge…an urge that had to be given in to. The world of Moroi and Dhampir are forgotten, for just that one moment, that one urge.
1. Chapter 1

**"Off The Page" Contest**

**Pen Name**: BubblyAmericanWriter1  
**Title**: Urges**  
Book/Written Work**: Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead  
**Summary**: For the "Off the Page" Lemon Contest, hosted by Bronzehairedgirl620 and Leon McFrenchington. A love that would never work, a job that is to be taken seriously, and an urge…an urge that had to be given in to. The world of Moroi and Dhampir are forgotten, for just that one moment. That one urge.  
**Word Count**: 3,551  
**For Rules and Other Submissions, please visit**: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/1981556/

**A/N: **Hey, folks! Yes, I'm entering another contest. If you haven't read Vampire Academy – any of the books – then you will most likely be lost throughout this entire thing.

The characters in the books are: Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragmoir, Dimitri Belikov, Adrian Salvador, Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, and Mason Ashford.

Bella is Rose, Rosalie is Lissa, Edward is Dimitri, Jacob is Adrian, Emmett is Christian, Alice is Mia, and Mike is Mason. There were a couple other characters, but they don't matter in this one-shot, though here is the only one you need to know: Natalie Dashkov. She was killed in the 1st book, so that's why she doesn't really matter much. Jessica Stanley will be her when I talk about her.

The following words are some Vampire Academy vocabulary you need to know.

**Moroi** = **a mortal vampire with an unbreakable bond to Earth's magic**.

**Strigoi**= **the troubled souls of the dead rising from the grave (moroi can become strigoi by being forced to kill another moroi, or willingly kill one.) They are fast and deadly vampires.**

**Dhampir** = **the child of a vampire parent (a moroi) and a human parent. They have half moroi blood, half human blood. They are usually trained to protect Moroi (most of all, the royal Moroi).**

Everything takes place during the 2nd book, but I changed some of the stuff to make it my own. I couldn't leave everything the same. Besides, it's FanFiction! Use your imagination, people!

I hope you enjoy this, and if you have any questions at all, please feel free to put them in a review.

**P.S: **In this FanFic, Rosalie knows about Bella's crush on Edward. (In the book, Lissa has no clue about Rose's crush on Dimitri.)

Xx

_-Edited by Mari xx_

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

Edward Mason. His name ran through my mind almost 24 hours a day. His sexy smirk, his serious face. His cunning ability to take down Strigoi without breaking a sweat…everything attracted me to him.

It may seem like I'm just some silly school girl, with a stupid crush on one of her trainers. Yes, I did say 'trainers.' I'm no ordinary 17 year old girl. I'm a Dhampir. I am one of many in the world protecting moroi, or what humans would call them, 'vampires.' But these vampires aren't undead. These vampires are actually mortal. Dhampir are mostly referred to as 'guardians', because that's exactly what we do. We guard the moroi, and protect them from danger. Protect them from what, you ask? We protect them from the one thing that we fear the most.

Strigoi.

They are a race of very powerful vampires. They live up to what humans like to tell as stories. They are undead, and they are fast and vicious. They spare no one, especially royal moroi. I'm one of the guardians training so that when I leave St. Vladimir's Academy, I can protect Rosalie Hale, one of the last known Hales. She's a royal, so she automatically gets protection.

She and I have been friends forever. Her parents and older brother Jasper were killed in a car wreck a few years back. Well, I was killed also. But somehow she used her power – the power of spirit – to bring me back to life. Since then, we have had an inseparable bond. They call this being 'shadow-kissed.' I can see into her mind, see what she sees, feel what she feels, and even read her mind, too. It only works one way, unfortunately. About 3 years ago, Rosalie and I had run away from St. Vladimir's Academy to live out in the world. I had been letting her feed on me for those two years. Moroi can live on human food, but they _need _blood, too. Humans who willingly allow them to be fed on by moroi are called feeders. Dhampirs aren't allowed to let moroi feed on them. Well, they _can, _but they get a very nasty reputation if they do. They're what we call 'blood whores.' I really didn't consider myself a blood whore. I was just doing my job: protecting Rosalie.

We were captured, of course, and returned to the academy, by none other than Edward Mason himself. He was sent out to search for us, and he succeeded. I had to have extra training lessons and go back to class with novices to catch up on what I had missed. Fortunately for me, I'm a fast learner. I quickly caught up and was returned to the classes I was supposed to be in. But, I still had those extra sessions with Edward. I eventually was able to start beating him in our 'fights.'

Soon after that, things got worse. Nathaniel Stanley found out about Rosalie's gift. Her gift of spirit allowed her to heal people, too. Nathaniel was dieing. So, he became a desperate moroi. He kidnapped Rosalie and tortured her into healing him. But we – meaning Edward, me, and a lot of other trained Dhampir – busted in and kicked his sorry ass. Unfortunately, Jessica, his daughter, willingly turned into a Strigoi. She was tricked by her own father. How sick is that? She was killed before she could do any major damage, and Nathaniel was sent to prison.

But…before we charged in and saved the day, Edward and I were…preoccupied, I guess you could say. Nathaniel had given me a necklace as a gift, but what I didn't know is that he used his power – he could control the power of Earth – to create a lust spell, and that the necklace contained it. Once I was in contact with Edward, I felt so attracted to him. It was as if there was a magnetic pull that was pulling us together. They do say opposites attract. We were kissing, and it felt like we were the only two people in the world. Before I knew it, I was naked on his bed and he was on top of me with only his boxers and pajama pants on.

He took off my necklace, and it felt as though someone had slapped me, or doused me with cold water. I had a sudden sense of dread, and I had a hazy feeling in my mind. It hadn't occurred to me the exact position I was in until Edward threw the necklace out the window. Once it was gone, I was embarrassed and I quickly got dressed. The only thing I could sense of Rosalie was a few scattered thoughts and a lot of haziness. That's when we saved them and put that bastard in jail.

So, here we are today. I must have been standing up and looking like a zombie for quite some time because I saw a hand waving in front of my face. It hadn't registered that Rosalie had been calling my name until she smacked me on the shoulder.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly, blinking my eyes. Rosalie grinned knowingly, before looking at the object (or, well, _person_) that had held my interest for that short time. Edward was across the cafeteria, talking with some other guardian. He wore all black, just like all of the other Dhampirs. But for some reason, it made him stand out a lot more than the others. I don't know if he knew I was staring or not, but the corners of his mouth were tugged up in the corners when he wasn't talking; almost as though he were smiling, or smirking.

"Bella, if you like him so much, why don't you just…talk to him?" she asked, smiling. I shrugged.

"Rose, you know that we wouldn't be able to be together. We're both going to be your guardians, so we have to look out for you and not get sidetracked by each other," I explained, though she had heard this maybe 10 times. She sighed.

_Do you really believe that load of bull-shit you're giving me? _she asked telepathically. I shook my head. Of course I didn't believe it. I kept chanting it in my head and saying it out loud so that maybe my heart would start to believe it. But my heart wasn't fooled. Not for a minute.

I started walking to the food line, looking for something loaded with carbs and calories. I saw a tray of fresh doughnuts. Perfect. I picked up a chocolate glazed one and bit into it, savoring the sweet flavor. I closed my eyes to get focused on the sweet chocolate and the flaky bread. I opened one eye and saw Rosalie staring at me, amused. I rolled my eyes and finished off the doughnut in two bites. I heard a scoff and turned around to see Alice Brandon walk by, her mouth curled into a sneer.

"What are you sneering at?" I shot at her, which caught her off guard. She quickly composed herself before glaring at me.

"Nothing, just a slut who obviously cares nothing about her figure," she fired back. I laughed, which made her even more hateful. "What are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing, it's just funny how you call me the slut when you've opened your legs for just about every guy here," I snickered, before steering Rosalie to an empty table. I heard Alice growl before walking out of the cafeteria.

I sat down and laughed a little more before Mike came over. He was very good looking, with his blond hair and blue eyes, but he didn't have that mysterious air to him that Edward had. Emmett McCarty came over next and sat down beside Mike. He was dating Lissa, and I thought they worked very well together. His parents willingly turned into Strigoi, and so his reputation had not been very nice. He was in love with Rosalie, too. When I was sleeping one night, I dove into Rosalie's mind without warning and watched them start having sex in the attic above the church. Luckily, I pulled out of her head before anything…interesting started to happen.

"Hey Bella," said Mike, grinning.

"Hey."

"Did you hear that we're going to the mountains for Christmas vacation?" he asked, clearly excited. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't. Did they say when we were leaving?" I asked.

"Yeah, next week is when we're going. You know, I really look forward to beating you at the slopes, since you clearly judged my manliness yesterday," he teased. I snickered. Yesterday, I saw a spider in my dorm, and Mike just happened to be there. So when I told Mike to go kill it, he chickened out and I asked him if he wasn't man enough to kill it. He blushed and I ended up stepping on it.

"Mike, your manliness was screaming to be judged," I countered. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm still going to beat you," he stated. There was a competitive look in his eyes that told me he was serious, but joking too.

"I guess we'll have to see," I challenged, smirking. He grinned before walking away. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together, with her on his lap. They were whispering and she was giggling. I sighed inwardly. Young love. My eyes traveled over to where Edward was standing, still talking to that one guardian. His name was Eric. Eric…something. I couldn't quite remember.

As if sensing my stare, Edward turned around and met my gaze head on. I didn't look away for more than a few moments; but, finally, I did look down at the table. I picked at my nails, which I never polished. Why should I, when I would be using them all the time to fight off other guardians and maybe even some Strigoi?

I didn't even have to look up to know that Rosalie and Emmett had wandered off. What I didn't realize was that Edward had come to the table and sat down on my left. He casually drummed his fingers against the table. I raised my head a fraction of an inch and peered at him through my lashes. He was looking at me, a very small smile on his face. It was rare to get a full smile from him, as he was serious basically all the time. He was Russian, but you could hardly tell. You'd have to listen really hard to hear even a trace of his accent. Only when he was in a state of strong emotion would his accent slip, or when he was surprised.

"Bella," he greeted, that smile still in place.

"Edward," I said, nodding to him. If I looked into his eyes, I would be mesmerized for sure, so I just stared at his nose and at his hair; anywhere but his eyes.

"How are you?" he asked. He was just making conversation; this was awkward enough for the both of us.

"I'm fine. I can't wait to kick Mike Newton's ass on the slopes," I said, excited. He laughed.

"I heard about that. Eric, one of the head guardians, and I have made a bet on you two," he announced. I was shocked. He leaned in closer, and I felt myself copying his actions. He whispered, "I put my money on you, so please don't lose." I giggled.

"I'll try, but Mike is a very good skier. He might wind up beating me," I teased.

"Maybe. One can only hope not," he sighed. Once our little conversation had ended, it was time for both of us to be at my training practice. We had these sessions everyday, and the only thing frustrating about it was that he would make me learn everything I possibly could about what we were practicing before he even let me attempt it. Today we were just practicing basic martial art techniques and skills. I knew everything about it, but he looked at it as review.

"Practice makes perfect," he kept reminding me. My mind immediately translated that into something rated 'R' and not 'PG' like this was. I defended myself against him, against all of his kicks and punches. Finally, when it became apparent that I was in need of a break, he stopped. I kept standing, trying to catch my breath. He barely broke a sweat, as far as I could see. I was over here sweating buckets and he didn't even look tired.

"Are you not tired at all?" I gasped, still catching my breath. He shook his head, smirking at me. By the time we were done resting, I had to go to the rest of my classes. I didn't want to leave, but if I didn't I would get in trouble. I waved good-bye to him before heading to my next class.

--

The rest of the day held no attention for me. I went through my classes as though I were in a trance. After the day was over, I went to the library to help Rosalie study. Emmett was there, too, helping her. I mostly skimmed the shelves for books that might hold my interest. I had started reading for fun more now, so I was always looking for more books that would interest me.

I found one, Plants from the Edge of the World by Mark Flanagan and Tony Kirkham. I flipped through it, before sensing a presence behind me. I turned and almost screamed as I ran into Edward. He didn't laugh at my complete surprise, but that ever present smirk of his was in its place.

"Why do you smirk at me all the time?" I demanded, replacing the book on the shelf. He shrugged.

"I just thought you might want an escort back to your dorm. It's almost curfew and it looks as though Rosalie and Emmett have gone along without you," he pointed out. I looked at where they were supposed to be sitting and found that the chairs were empty.

"Damn it," I muttered. "Why do they always have to leave me?" I groaned and started walking away. "Are you coming?" I asked over my shoulder. He caught up with me and we walked outside slowly on the way to my dorm. The stars were out and it was a bit cool outside. I shivered, but quickly tried to hide it from Edward. No luck. He took off his jacket and placed it around my shoulders without saying a word. I tugged it around me and smelled the sleeves. It smelled like him.

I hadn't realized we were at my room until he said, "we're here." I smiled sheepishly and opened the door. Rosalie wasn't there, which meant she was somewhere with Emmett. _I bet I can guess _exactly _where she is, _I thought, smiling. Edward came in the room with me, though I hadn't noticed until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry; here," I said, tossing him his jacket back. He caught it with swift ease, but made no move to leave. I raised my eyebrows at him but moved into the bathroom to change into my sleepwear. I threw on my red tank top and black shorts and brushed my teeth before coming out and sitting on my bed.

"Bella, I think we need to talk," Edward said, frowning a little. This wasn't new. We always had to talk. I sat on my bed and wrapped my arms around my knees. He took that as a sign for him to continue. "You know, ever since Nathaniel Stanley put that charm on you – and me – I've been doing a lot of thinking. I came to realize that it wouldn't have worked properly unless we were both actually feeling these things before." _Well, duh, _I thought.

"Edward, I thought of that a while back," I admitted. "But, I know that we can't be together because we have to protect Rosalie. Moroi come first; you've been drilling that into my head for a while now." I laughed at the end and he actually cracked a smile.

"Yes, well, it has been extremely difficult to keep myself at a distance from you," he said. That claimed my interest. "I keep telling myself that it would be wrong for us to be together, Bella. I was starting to believe it for a while, but the feelings I have for you keep standing in the way," he admitted. He took a deep breath before saying, "that is why I feel I must tell you that…"

Oh my God, he was telling me that he was leaving. "You're leaving, aren't you? Because of me?" I asked, sniffling. I wasn't crying, just…sad, upset, hurt. The look on his face was a mix of shock and hurt. He quickly rushed to me and sat beside me on the bed. I leaned into him and looked up at his face.

"Of course I'm not leaving," he said, and I instantly felt better. "I've decided that I'm not going to keep my feelings hidden any longer. I don't care if I do get in trouble for being with you, or if it turns into some sort of scandal. I love you, only you, and no one is going to change that." His eyes were smoldering, and determined. I smiled and traced his face with my finger.

"I love you too," I said softly, before reaching up to kiss him. It was a light, feathery kiss, one I could barely feel. He looked at me before leaning in for another, this time he added pressure and passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into his lap. His tongue traced the outline of my mouth before I granted him entrance. I could taste him in my mouth, and I put even more pressure into the kiss. I threaded my fingers into his silky, bronze-colored hair, and tried to pull him closer – if that was even possible.

I felt him tugging at the bottom of my shirt and I broke away momentarily to take off the piece of clothing that wasn't allowing me to get closer to him. He pulled his shirt off too, and they simultaneously made their way onto my floor. He kissed down my neck, brushing his fingers lightly over my breast. I felt a few sparks of pleasure before softly sighing. He kissed softly down my stomach before pulling my shorts down over my legs. I was left in just my underwear, and he seemed to think it was unnecessary. He pulled those down too and tossed them both over the bed. He still had his pants on, and I was completely naked.

He kissed the top of my core and I shivered, loving the chills he was giving me. He tasted me a little and that almost sent me over the edge completely. He wasn't being rough; he was being gentle. A tease, almost. I pulled down his pants and boxers at the same time and was faced with something I had been dreaming about for a while. He positioned himself over me and I was in complete and utter pleasure. Once he entered me, he broke that small barrier and I cried out in pain. He caressed my cheek through the pain, and once I was for sure it was over, he kept a slow rhythm as he pounded into me. I was completely caught up in everything. I noticed everything about Edward: the smooth muscle of his chest, his crooked grin, and his eyes, which were currently filled with lust. The feeling that came to me next was building up inside of me, and once I finally released it, he was there, riding it out with me. I wanted to give into my urge, so I did.

There was no one else in the world to me. It was just me and him. He was the only person who mattered at that moment. I laid by him on the bed with the covers over us. He started tracing patterns along my arm and back. The motions were quickly lulling me to sleep. I was soon consumed by darkness, and I fell into a dream.

Jacob was there, as he had been for the past few nights. I looked down at myself to make sure I wasn't naked. Thankfully, I wasn't; I was dressed in what I had been wearing before Edward and I had sex. My face was wet, though, as if I had taken a shower. Jacob grinned, amused.

"Why are you all sweaty?" he asked, sitting down on a bench. I didn't sit by him, but I stood against a tree close to the bench.

"Is that really any of your business, Jacob?" I asked. He had the gift of spirit as well, and he could use it to teleport himself into my dreams. Lucky me, right? No, not really.

"I suppose not. But I was just curious as to why this was the first time you showed up sweaty," he commented. I rolled my eyes. I didn't feel like talking to him at the moment – especially not in my dreams – and I felt the connection slip away before he could get in another word.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked it, and it wasn't too confusing. It took me a little while to write, but I liked it all the same.

Read and review. J

-L


	2. Goodbye For Now

So after a constant inner battle with myself for the past (almost two) years, I've decided to give up trying to write FanFiction, at least for the time being. I try to write new things, and I end up getting one chapter posted and completely forgetting about it. As I enter into the summer before my Senior year of high school, I do notice how much I've grown, not only as a person but also as a writer. My vocabulary is bigger, and I'm more mature about what I write. I don't write just silly little things for the heck of it; I try to write things that will have a purpose and that will ultimately entertain other people. My first story on here - ever - was Why Like When You Can Love? (Oh gosh, do you guys even remember that story?) And it got a really good review, but I eventually took it down because I was trying to writer better (more mature) things. Maybe that's where my inspiration started going downhill.

I just am not inspired to write FanFiction anymore. I tried my hardest for almost two years because I know you guys (if any of you are still out there) enjoy my writing and enjoy me as a person and I love all of y'all for that. But as my life moves ahead, and I get busier and busier I just won't have time for this. I have college classes, scholarships, and graduation to look forward to, not to mention my part-time job. I'll be doing homework or working every night, and barely have time to socialize with my friends, let alone get on the computer and try to post something I won't cringe at. I know it sounds awful, but I'm just too busy for this. Way too busy.

Does this mean I'm going to disappear for good? HECK NAW. I'll still be around; after all, there are many stories on here I'm subscribed to, many wonderful authors that I love, and this is such a great way to pass the time when I'm not doing anything. The only way FanFiction can get rid of me is if they ban my account, and I hope that never happens. My stories will stay up; I'm not going to take them down. I know my notes story was the amusement of a lot of people here, so why remove a good thing?

I joined FanFiction when I was 13 years old. It was a new website and I was (still am) an aspiring writer. I had plenty of ideas and wanted to write something I was proud of. I would come home from school every day and sit down at the computer and read reviews and messages related to the stories I had written, and then crank out another chapter. I enjoyed doing that; you have NO idea what joy it brought me.

FanFiction just doesn't have its spark anymore for me, guys. Sad, but true. I'm going to go to college and major in English, and hopefully by the time I graduate college (in 5 years, seeing as I have one more high school year left) I will have something published, and I will definitely update this and let y'all know. However, I don't think I'll be writing anymore about Bella or Edward or Harry or Hermione or any other fictional character for quite some time. As much fun as it was to manipulate them and all, I'm ready to move on to characters from my own imagination. I'm ready to create a world that YOU GUYS will fall in love with. I want to be able to see my name on this website, along with whatever series it is I've created. I want to be able to see you guys manipulate my characters and bring me joy and laughter and tears. I want to see all of this come true.

Right now, I'm an empty slate. But who knows what 5 years will bring? It's a long time, after all.

Feel free for you all to message me with questions or things of that nature; I will read and respond to them all.

But for now... goodbye, you guys. I'll miss each and every one of you. xoxoxo

-Deanna


End file.
